1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for a portable small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution of high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured of a large capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series to be used to drive a motor of devices requiring large power, for example, an electric car, or the like.
The battery module is configured by a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are generally coupled with each other in series, wherein each of the rechargeable batteries may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a square shape, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.